Remember Last Night
by Erza in TARDIS
Summary: There's something wrong with Team RWBY... But Weiss can't seem to put her finger on what it is. But when she does realize what's bothering her, it will set her and her friends on a path to discover the truth about an adventure no one can seem to recall, and fight against a being with a truly terrifying power... (Some White Rose shipping included)
1. Weiss' Realization

**A/N: Hi, all!**

 **Welcome to this really weird fic! I had this idea while I was dreaming, and decided to flesh it out and make it a story. I've never actually used one of my dreams in a story before, so we'll see how this goes!**

 **I hope you enjoy~**

It was just another morning at Beacon. The birds chirped, the bell chimed and the students were just now beginning to groggily pull themselves from their beds. The early morning sun shone brightly, illuminating the beautiful school courtyard, full of colorful flowers and insects going about their daily business.

However, there was a not-so-beautiful scene in Team RWBY's dorm room. Weiss was just now coming to her senses, leaning over the bed and stretching her arms in a princess-like fashion. The room, Weiss noted, rubbing her eyes, was an absolute mess. Last night, Ruby and Yang had been playing fetch with Zwei in the room itself, much to Blake's dismay. There were clothes scattered around and a desk was knocked over, making Weiss sigh. Would those dunces ever learn?

Looking around, Weiss noticed that she was the first one up; Blake was curled up in a ball under her sheets, Yang was drooling into her pillow and Ruby had a foot hanging off the bed. Weiss stood, deciding that now would be the best time change clothes and take a shower.

Though once Weiss was up, she did a double-take when she looked at Ruby again. There was something... different about her. Weiss couldn't put her finger on it, but something had changed. Something big. She shook it off, not noticing anything out the ordinary, and chalked it up to an overactive imagination.

It wasn't long after that Weiss had showered and began applying some light makeup that the others also woke, first Blake, then Ruby and finally Yang. Weiss changed into her uniform quickly, and double-checked the schedule, making sure she had everything she needed for the day. And with that, she was done with her morning routine.

It was then that Blake entered, now with a bow on her head as always. She looked at Weiss strangely.

"Uh," she said. "Aren't you going to put your hair up, like every day?"

Weiss felt the back of her head, and gasped. "Oops, it must have slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me."

Blake gave her a skeptical look. "You're... welcome?"

Weiss smiled at her and walked with her back straightened towards the mirror, and changed her hair to what it always looked like, a neatly-done ponytail. 'There,' she thought. 'Now it's perfect.'

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Was it Blake? She looked over at her. No, Weiss didn't see anything out of the ordinary about her, she was the same old Blake, in her Beacon school uniform and black bow to hide her cat ears.

Yang and Ruby entered the room at that moment, ready to take on the day. Yang was her same, flamboyant self, talking loudly to Ruby about homework for Doctor Oobleck's class.

Ruby, however, seemed worried. Her face was crestfallen and she wasn't acting like her normal self at all, instead just nodding whenever Yang paused to show that she was listening. Blake had noticed this too, and Blake and Weiss shared a worried look.

"Ruby…"

Blake spoke, and Weiss' head snapped up. 'Ruby…' she thought. 'What is so strange? What's different?'

"Are you feeling alright?" Blake asked, carefully.

"O-oh, uh…" Ruby looked up, and smiled brightly. "No, nothing's wrong, Blake. C'mon team, let's go to class!"

Ruby happily skipped out the door with Yang in stride. Blake looked over to Weiss, and shrugged.

Weiss decided that nothing would get done if she just sat on her bed all day, so she nodded in Blake's direction, and the two walked off to class together.

In the hallway, Weiss and Blake walked side by side in silence, until Blake's voice cracked through the air. "So… Do you know what's wrong with Ruby?"

Weiss turned her head. "Oh, no I don't actually. She did seem a little strange, though I can't put my finger on it."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Well, you haven't exactly been acting normal today, either."

Weiss sniffed, slightly offended. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you forgot to put up your hair, I've never seen you do that before. And also, you're just a little… off, somehow."

"Oh, I'M off?! What about Ruby, hmm? There's something going on with her, you know." Weiss crossed her arms, closed her eyes and stuck up her nose.

Blake sighed. "You know, you can be a rich brat sometimes, Weiss. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just observing the situation."

"...Sorry," Weiss apologized, putting down her arms. She couldn't say Blake was wrong, she felt a little different than usual, too. It was almost like she was forgetting something, something important, something on the tip of her tongue… But no. All Weiss knew was that whatever she was forgetting, it was of monumental importance.

And so, classes began at Beacon as per usual. It was just another normal day, with the same eccentric Oobleck, and the same strange Professor Port. And soon enough, classes were over, without Weiss having the slightest idea what was bothering her so much.

After classes, Team RWBY headed outside though the main entrance, and Yang decided to let out some pent-up energy. "Hello, weekend!" She cheered, causing a few student to turn their heads, but most proceeded as normal, being used to Yang's loudness at this point.

'Yang…' Weiss thought to herself. 'Did I forget something important about her, too?'

Everything seemed so strange to Weiss… But what was it? Nothing was different, and yet… something was horribly wrong.

Weiss had had enough. She had to figure out what was bothering her. It wasn't Blake or Yang, she knew that. It was Ruby. There was something about that name, something so close Weiss could taste it. So what was it?

Blake had taken a seat at a nearby bench, while Yang and Ruby chased a butterfly around a tree. Weiss sighed and sat down next to Blake, looking at the two sisters enjoy chasing the fluttering creature.

Students all around them were also celebrating the weekend, and their freedom from classes. Team JNPR was just across the path, with Jaune and Nora laying in the grass while Ren and Pyrrha sat next to them, cross-legged. Farther down the path, next to the doors, Team CFVY were leaning up against the wall, discussing something. Everything was normal.

Weiss attention went back to Ruby and Yang. 'Ruby and Yang… Sisters…' She thought. 'Wait… Wait… Sister... Dad…'

Weiss was onto something, she could feel it. "Ruby Rose…" She said softly, though Blake had heard, and was now looking at her. "Ruby... Sisters… Qrow… Dad?"

Blake tilted her head in confusion. "Weiss? Are you feeling okay?"

Weiss didn't hear her. "Cresent Rose… Yang… Yang… Yang!"

She shouted the last word, with a very confused Blake Belladonna looking at her with worry. "What? What about Yang?"

In Weiss head, she was starting to remember things, Yang as a little girl, and herself as a little girl. Then Professor Ozpin's face appeared in her mind, leaning over her, and Weiss knew she was onto something. "Ruby Rose... " It said. "You have grey eyes."

Weiss screamed. It was a shrill shriek that broke the courtyard, bringing an instant end to the peaceful Friday afternoon. Everyone looked over with surprised looks on their face, unsure of what had happened.

Blake looked over at her friend with even more surprise than before. Weiss' chest was moving up and down very fast, and it was the most scared Blake had ever seen Weiss' face.

Yang and Ruby ran over as quickly as they could, worried about their friends well-being. "Is everything okay?" Ruby piped up.

"No!" Weiss said, almost on the verge of tears. "We need to go somewhere private,

now!"

Weiss ran up to Team RWBY's dorm room as quick as her feet would take her. The other three weren't far behind, luckily, and when they made it, Weiss quickly closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Blake," she said, as soon as the door was closed. "I figured out what's wrong. I don't

know HOW it happened, or WHY it happened, but I can tell you this for sure." She took a deep breath in.

"I am not Weiss. I'm Ruby."

Everyone stared in silence.

"Wait…" Yang said. "What?"

There was an even longer silence, until: "ARRRRRRRGGGGG!"

It was Ruby, standing next to Yang. "My head!" She was saying. "I'm...I'm not… Ruby!"

Weiss (or rather, Weiss' body) shooed her onto the bed and they sat next to each other. 'Weiss' cooed her and rubbed her back. She knew the feeling, for some reason it hurt to remember.

"I'm… I'm definitely Weiss…" 'Ruby' said, with tears in her eyes.

Blake and Yang stared in shock. "Wait…" Yang said slowly. "This… This isn't a joke, right guys? ...Right?"

"Yang," 'Weiss' said, staring her in the eyes. "When we were little, you got sick, and had to stay at home while Dad and I got fresh water. You decided to follow us anyway, and ended up tripping into the well. A little bit of your hair got torn by a loose brick when you fell down, and you were so angry about your hair that your eyes turned red and you punched a hole in the wall. Then you jumped out like it was nothing. That's the day you discovered your semblance."

"Oh…" Yang said quietly. "Oh my god, it IS you! What happened, Ruby?!"

"Do you really think I would have freaked out as much as I did if I had those answers?"

Weiss, in Ruby's body, had wiped her tears away. "Okay, Ruby, what do we know? How can we fix this?"

Ruby looked down at her former body. "I… I have no idea. What happened to us? And why the heck did I think I WAS you? I was acting like you!"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I know as much as you do, dunce!"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Just making sure, Weiss…"

Blake and Yang stared at the bizarre spectacle. Their friends were acting like one another perfectly. Blake had trouble believing it, but it must've been true. Either Ruby and Weiss were secretly incredible actresses, or what they said was true.

Ruby sighed. "Well, what we do know is that A) This is weird, and B) We've swapped bodies." She got up, suddenly bothered by Weiss' body. "Erch… How do you deal with hair this long, Weiss? Anyway, we need to get help."

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement, but Yang approached Ruby, and embraced her.

"Ruby," Yang said lovingly. "It'll be okay. We'll make everything better again, and no matter what happens, you'll be my sister forever."

Ruby almost wanted to shed a tear, but instead quietly answered, "I know."

Yang let go of her sister, and nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

"And where exactly are we going?" Weiss asked quizzically.

"Where else?" Ruby smiled. "We're going to see Professor Ozpin."

 **A/N: To be honest, I'm not sure how other people are gonna like this. It could either be really good, or seen as really dumb! Either way, I look forward to reviews :D**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you stick around!**


	2. Yang's Memory

**A/N: Hello all, and welcome back! Just so you guys know, my chapters are normally longer than this one and the one before it, but these are shorter because I feel I come to natural stopping points and breaks in the story so I'm like "I'm not gonna push it for a bigger word count, the story might suffer because of it!" So yeah!**

 **I'd like to thank julesquimbo, AntonSlavik020, Shadowleomus and uberparagon for their wonderful reviews!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy~**

Team RWBY made their way up to Ozpin's study quickly and quietly. None of them spoke very much; instead they opted to stay silent and pretend that everything was normal. However, Weiss was having a difficult time coming to terms with what had happened.

'Stuck in Ruby's body, huh?' She thought miserably. The worst part about all this was remembering the morning perfectly. Weiss had BEEN Ruby, and Ruby had been Weiss. How was that possible? Some form of hypnosis, perhaps? How could anyone even swap bodies to begin with?

Weiss didn't like Ruby's body. Ruby was short and sturdy, while Weiss was much more delacite and feminine in nature; this caused Weiss problems, as she tried to stand with her back straight and maintain posture, but she found that increasingly difficult with the fact that Ruby didn't wear heels and instead opted for the less attractive, albeit more traditional combat boots.

On top of that, Weiss was further irritated that Ruby had insisted on changing into their normal day clothes, which meant Weiss was no longer wearing a more familiar school uniform, but now felt the alien black and red fabric that made up Ruby's normal outfit, along with a a red cloak. She even felt the weight of the surprisingly heavy Crescent Rose on her back.

Ruby, on the other hand, was trying to make the best of a bad situation. After getting over the initial shock of being in her partner's body, she had decided to try on Weiss' normal clothes, which prompted the other three to change as well. Ruby now strutted happily up the stairs to Ozpin's office, one hand on the hilt of Myrtenaster.

She enjoyed the feel of Weiss' dress, although she really hated the feeling of the long hair on her back; Ruby admitted that it perhaps bothered her more than it should, but still, she longed for her old body back with the familiar black leggings and the feel of her cloak rippling in the wind as she walked.

Soon enough, the four teammates had made it to the doors of Ozpin's office. They all looked at each other, and Ruby nodded. She took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

Inside, Professor Ozpin was leaned back in his chair, sipping tea, while Glinda Goodwitch spoke of something quietly. As Team RWBY approached, Goodwitch turned around, and upon seeing them, abruptly stopped talking.

"Ah, girls," she said, perhaps slightly too fast. "Were you looking for Ozpin?"

All four nodded.

"Well," Goodwitch said with a hint of worry in her voice. "I'll be on my way. And Ozpin-" She turned to the headmaster once more. "'We'll talk more later."

With that, Glinda Goodwitch strutted quickly out the door, closing it behind her.

"Wonder what that was all about," Yang stated aloud. Blake shrugged.

"Uh, Professor Ozpin?" Ruby said, in Weiss' voice. "We... need to tell you something important."

Ozpin put his flowery teacup down on a matching saucer, and looked into Ruby's eyes, squinting a little. Blake internally smiled, realizing that Ozpin had already picked up on something being different about Weiss' usual mannerisms. Nothing got past him.

"Tell me then, Ruby."

"Well, I- Wait, what?"

Ozpin smiled. "You're Ruby Rose, aren't you? And Weiss Schnee is over there." He stabbed a finger in the direction of Ruby's body. "How is it that you two came into possession of one another's bodies?"

Weiss gaped at him. He was able to tell what had happened, and so quickly. Ozpin really was impressive.

Ruby went on to explain what had happened that morning, about thinking that they were the other, but something felt off. Ozpin quietly sipped his tea and listened attentively to the entire story, and by the end of it, he was at the bottom of his glass.

"Well now, that is an ordeal," Ozpin said, placing his cup down. "Could it perhaps have something to do with where you went last night?"

The four teammates looked at each other. Last night? Yang thought long and hard about it. ...No, they hadn't been anywhere last night. They finished studying and went to bed. But... Now that she thought about it, it felt wrong. Yang couldn't remember any specific conversations she had with her friends, or anything of interest. Was it possible that her head had also been messed with?

"I don't remember anything like that, professor," Yang said, shaking her head. "Did we go out?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Ozpin said, clicking a few keys on his desk and bringing up a security feed. On it was a recording of the front gates to Beacon the night before, with the timestamp reading 4:47 PM.

Ozpin pressed the play button and, plain as day, the four members of Team RWBY were seen running out of Beacon, with Ruby in the lead, and Weiss, Blake and Yang bringing up the rear.

"But... That's not possible!" Blake said with wide eyes. "We never did any of that!" She looked at the other three, and saw Ruby and Weiss nod in agreement. Yang, however, was staring at the ground.

"Wait, wait... I remember that!"

Everyone looked at Yang with anticipation.

"When we left the front gates, and just after it!"

(CHAPTER BREAK)

ON THE NIGHT NO ONE REMEMBERS, BEACON, THURSDAY, 4:44 PM

"Hurry up, Yang!" Ruby called from the other room. "We need to go now!"

"I hear ya, sis!" Yang called back, running a brush through her hair. She sighed, giving up on trying to make herself look good in such a short amount of time. No matter, her hair would probably just get messed up again on the bike anyway.

Yang hurried out the bathroom door and saw Ruby, hopping from one foot to another with childish impatience. "Let's go, now!"

"Right!" Yang nodded.

Yang hurried down the stairs as quick as her feet could take her with Ruby right by her side, and she appreciated that Ruby didn't use her Semblance to burst ahead. The sisters quickly burst their way out of the main exit, and saw Weiss and Blake sitting on a bench. They jumped to their feet and began walking alongside them.

"So, what's the plan?" Blake asked as they sped down Beacon's pathway.

"One person can hop on my motorbike with me," Yang smiled. "But I'm not sure about the other two."

"I can run there," Ruby suggested. "And I might be able to carry someone along."

"Maybe," Yang shrugged, "But you'd be exhausted. You and Blake have the best stamina for running so I suggest you two run there at a normal pace. Weiss and I can go on motorbike."

Weiss huffed. "I have to cling on to you? Great, well, don't get us killed."

Yang winked at her. "Don't worry, I've driven that thing for miles. My baby'll get us there in one piece."

Blake cut in. "We all know where to meet, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. We'll see you there, then."

The team was approaching the gate, they all wished each other good luck. As soon as they had left Beacon's grounds, Ruby and Blake we're seen heading up the street as Yang and Weiss sped by quickly on Yang's bike.

"Can't you make this thing go SLOWER?!" Weiss yelled over the roar of the engine.

"No can do, Weiss, we have to hurry there."

Yang noticed that Weiss looked like she was going to be sick, so she slowed down a very slight amount, but that's all the speed she would sacrifice.

The bike sped past several cards and small shops for several minutes, until they had reached downtown Vale. It was Thursday, so there wasn't too much foot traffic, however cars flooded the streets, as it was rush hour, and everyone was getting off work.

Yang cursed under her breath and decided some traffic laws would have to be broken. She angled the bike onto the sidewalk and sped within inches of an ice cream stand. However, Yang failed to see a child up the block until that moment, and cursing once again, she turned into the building on her left making Weiss scream. It looked as if the bike would crash into the wall, but Yang maneuvered the front wheel to the bike hit the wall at a ninety degree angle.

"Weiss!" Yang called. "Make a glyph and launched us upward!"

At first it looked as if Weiss would not comply; but in the end, she reluctantly drew the white glyph, and the duo launched.

The motorbike was shot like a bullet through the crisp evening air, with Weiss screaming, and Yang laughing. The bike seemed to almost drive up the five story building, it's wheels turning against the apartment complex's brick exterior. The bike then lurched forward as they ran out of wall, and they fell onto the roof of the building.

Yang grinned and revved the engine once more.

Weiss squeezed onto Yang's stomach even harder. "You're not seriously going to- AAAAHHHHHH!"

Yang continued to expertly handle the motorbike, this time across the rooftops. She jumped a few small alleyways and then, seeing that the streets were clearer, she drove off the top of the building. Weiss screamed once again, but Yang made sure the land was nothing more than a small bump, expertly maneuvering the bike back onto asphalt. She then parked next to a building with a bright neon sign blaring into her eyes.

"Weiss, we're here," Yang said happily, getting off her transportation.

Weiss was also off the bike, but she stood behind Yang, still clutching her stomach. Yang coughed, and Weiss finally opened her eyes. Upon realizing she was standing on the firm ground and the few people out walking in the area, she immediately let go, blushing.

"Let's never talk about how I acted on that bike," Weiss said with seriousness

"Sure, sure," Yang said, barely registering what Weiss had said. She was too busy reading the sign in front of her.

In big, red neon lights, the sign at the top of the shop read 'Fred's', and it had a tag line that read 'For all things weapons, Fred's your man!'. However, the signed was dented with a few bullet holes, and the shop's front window had been shattered, and there was some police tape surrounding it.

"This must be the place," Yang grimaced. "C'mon, Weiss. We've got some investigating to do."

 **A/N: Motorbike shenanigans! I've never written a scene like that before, but I hope that was passable!**

 **I'd love to hear some theories about what you guys think is going on btw, I've already fleshed out the whole story and what's gonna happen on a Word document, but I still wanna see what you guys think! :D**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
